


Scowl

by Fire_Cooking



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Crying, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Food, Food Puns, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past, Past Lives, Technology, puns, villian and hero battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Venomous forgets his hard hat on the factory floor, but Boxman won't stand for safety violations and makes Venomous take his.





	Scowl

Boxman and Venomous walked the floor of the main factory.

“I have to say, the production of Darrells have been keeping up nicely with our new orders.” Venomous called. Boxman looked up at him, face going a bit flush.

“I just ironed out a few kinks in the systems-” Boxman gasped suddenly. “You’re not wearing your hard hat on the floor! Again!” Boxman huffed. Venomous stopped walking and looked at him, shrugging. 

“It's nothing, Boxman; nothing is going to happen, and it's not like I can't dodge it,”

“That's no excuse!” Boxman exclaimed. “Here!” Boxman held his hard hat to Venomous.

“No I don't need-”

“Now look, there might not have been a single workplace injury to a non robot in this factory for most of its existence, but I insist that you take the safety requirements to heart! I wouldn't run a good factory if I let safety slip through the cracks.” Boxman called. Venomous sighed and took the hard hat, plunking it on with a tired look.

“There. Is that better?” He growled.

“Yes.” Boxman said bluntly.

The two continued their stroll.

“As I was saying, I worked out some major kinks in the system including expanding the hive mind processors within each Darrell unit to stop those pesky over loading errors. We are up to a 94% success rate on the new processor chip. which also helps with the production of new units and the upgrading of old units. I'm also planning on putting in a-”

“DADDIES, LOOK OUT!” A Darrell yelled.

Boxman and Venomous turned to see a large machine part that had been on a high crane moving across the floor.

“See Boxy, what did I say-” Venomous turned to where Boxman had been after dodging out of the way. “Boxman?!” Venomous scanned behind him and gulped. He looked at where the large machinery part had stopped and saw a tuft of green. “BOXMAN!”

Venomous ran over to the man curled up on the floor. Venomous took a slight breath as the man wasn't pinned under the tons of metal and that the floor wasn't pooling with red, but concern still seared deep in his bones.

“Boxman?” Venomous knelt next to the man; he bit his lip as he saw the damage.

Boxman lay in a thrown pose, his body limp as he lay unaware. His body was mostly fine bar a few scratches, but the cowl adorning his face was heavily damaged, smoke emitted from cracks and burst seems, along with from the shattered eye bulb. Venomous panicked. He didn't know what to do until the two day lecture he had to sit through came back into mind.

“HALT THE FLOOR! MAN DOWN!” Venomous called. The Darrells around all stopped, snapping there gaze to Venomous and Boxman. Venomous gulped awkwardly as the gazes on him multiplied. Suddenly two Darrells ran up.

“What's wrong?” One asked. 

Venomous looked at Boxman still unconscious on the floor before looking back at the Darrells. “I need help getting him to our room.” Venomous said quickly, panic lining his words.

The two Darrells nodded and picked up Boxman. They both stopped as they held him.

“What happened to Daddy!?” They yelled, both starting to get emotional.

“Uh.” Venomous looked around and gulped. He walked over to the Darrells and gently took Boxman from them. “Just, uh, clear the fastest path.” Venomous said as he cradled Boxman in his arms. The Darrells nodded, running away towards the bedroom. Venomous followed at quick as he could.

The two Darrells stood next to the bedroom door, both waiting quietly. As Venomous passed the Darrells, Boxman shifted.

“Darrell,” Boxman's hand moved passed Darrell's face, like he couldn't see where it was going. He moved his hand slowly to the side of Darrell's face. “Please, go and get Daddy's toolbox.” He said shakily.

Another Darrell arrived with the tool box. “Here Daddy.” They called.

“Thank you, baby.” Boxman took the toolbox and forced a smile at Darrell. “Now why don't you and your siblings go outside and play. All of you.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Darrell sniffled. All the Darrells around skipped away sadly.

Venomous quietly stared at Boxman as he walked to the bed, gently placing Boxman in the unmade sheets.

“PV, can you close the door?” Boxman said, sitting up slowly. Venomous nodded and walked to the door, closing it gently.

Boxman gently reached for his toolbox. Once he finally got a grip on the box, he opened it.

He shakily pulled out a screw driver. He looked up at Venomous standing at the door, staring at him quietly.

“Venomous, could you-” Boxman gulped. “Could you... look away?” 

Venomous looked at Boxman with a painful but withheld look.

“Please?” 

Venomous gulped, his mouth dry, fear and sadness pounding in his ears and chest. “Of course, Boxy.” He tried to sound calm and collected but the shakiness in his rough voice made him sound scared.

Venomous turned towards the door. He looked at the door quietly, trying to stay calm.

Behind him he could hear the gentle sounds of metal tapping metal and screws being unscrewed. The sounds of something, assumed screws, hitting the sheets echoed the sound of unscrewing. Venomous gulped as the metallic sounds stopped, and quiet grunting noises started sounding.

Minutes, which felt like hours, passed with the quiet sounds echoing behind him. Every second of the struggling sound made him feel more anxious, his heart pounding and his chest tightening as he forced himself to keep looking at the door. He refused to look back, just as he had been asked. The stress as the grunts got louder gnawed at his brain. He was already scared for the man on the bed, unsure of what was wrong, but he was certain that it wouldn't do anyone good to do what Boxman had asked him not to do. With louder struggling noises behind him, Venomous started to grip his hands into fists, his nails biting into his palms. The noises finally stopped in favor of a small yell of frustration. Venomous used all of his power to keep himself looking at the door.

“PV.” Boxman said, his voice shaking. Venomous snapped his neck back straight forewords as he started to turn to look at Boxman.

“Yes?” Venomous called back, his voice shaking just as much as Boxman's.

“I...” Boxman gulped and sniffed, “I need help.”

Venomous now felt his panic spike higher. He buried his nails deeper in his palms. He now felt conflicted but wanted to help the man in bed. He slowly turned towards the man.

He felt his hands go limp and his palms sting in shock. Boxman sat on the bed, parts of his cowl already on the sheets. Venomous' mind went blank as he, for the first time, saw any skin that had been under the metal on Boxman's face. Flecks of damaged skin poked out from under the main metal surface.

“What do you need, honey?” Venomous said, trying to put on another brave face.

Boxman wiped a tear from his eye. “I can't get the groupings of main connector 32 pins disconnected.” Boxman said, “I need a s-steady hand.”

Venomous nodded and walked over from the door. He knelt onto the side of the bed. “What do I have to do?”

Boxman looked at Venomous. “I'm going to lift my cowl. I need you to slide a hand under and disconnect the cables. They should just pop out with little resistance.”

Boxman smiled weakly at Venomous.

“Of course, but will it... hurt you?” Venomous asked.

“Well-” Boxman mulled on some words, “It'll be just a few tugs.” 

Venomous nodded, but felt uneasy. This wasn't something he had ever done or thought of doing. He had never opened a computer, let alone taken apart complicated machinery and let alone his boyfriend's face.

Boxman gently lifted his remaining cowl pieces at a specific angle. Venomous carefully moved one of his hands under the metal. He tried to keep his hand from shaking as he felt his way over Boxman's skin, feeling for the connector wires. Venomous brought his free hand and cupped the other side of Boxman's face as he felt around for connectors. He looked at Boxman, trying to find grounding in Boxman as he searched for connectors. He finally felt a small wire array connected to a box on Boxman's skin. He gently tugged the box, pulling it out of where it was held into Boxman's skin.

Venomous watched as Boxman flinched and bit his lip, trying to hold it together. Venomous bit his lip; he felt his hand shake seeing Boxman try and gulp down pain.

“Boxman, maybe-” 

“Please, just get it off.” Boxman closed his eye and bit his lip harder, trying to keep the cowl off his skin. Venomous nodded and quickened his pace looking for the wires. Venomous quickly disconnected a few more wires.

“I think...” Boxman gulped down some pain. “I think that the last wire is around the back.”

Boxman's voice shook. Venomous took his hand out from under the cowl. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Boxman warmly. “It's going to be alright, Boxy.” He said, forcing all of his fear and anxiety down to say the smooth and sweet phrase. He gently moved his hand up under the back of the cowl, carefully searching for the last connector. “It's almost off.” Venomous said, a bit of the fear rushing back into his voice. He found the last connector and popped it off of Boxman's skin. 

Boxman whimpered a bit but pulled his cowl the rest of the way off his face. He dropped it on the bed then wrapped his arms around Venomous as fast as he could.

Venomous felt his heart ache as Boxman started to break down into his shoulder, the cries of the scared, hurting man ringing in his mind and burning his ears. Venomous kept his tight hold around Boxman as the man cried out his anguish.

“It's going to be okay, Boxman.” Venomous said softly, burying his chin into Boxman's shoulder.

“Please don't look at me.” Boxman sobbed into Venomous' shirt repeatedly. Venomous brought a hand up and ran it through Boxman's hair.

“It's okay.” Venomous said softly in reply to every plead Boxman made for Venomous not to look at him.

Boxman eventually calmed down. Still cuddled into Venomous, he choked down the last of his cries.

“Please, don't look at me, PV, I-” Boxman sniffled and coughed a bit, “I'm horrendous.”

Venomous rubbed Boxman's back. “I could never think you look horrendous. You don't have to be scared of what I think of you because I love you, Boxy.” 

Boxman gripped into Venomous before taking a deep breath. He leaned back from Venomous' chest.

Venomous looked into Boxman's eye; he put his hands on Boxman's cheeks. “I think you're perfect.” Venomous said quietly.

Boxman bit his lip and tried to hold back tears. “I love you, PV.” 

“I love you too, Boxy.”

“Could you help me with something again?” Boxman asked.

“Anything.”

“I need help getting to my workshop. I have to rebuild my cowl, and I don't want to walk into every door frame.”

“Of course.”

Venomous adjusted himself and stood as Boxman situated himself. He stood as well and collected his cowl and toolbox. Venomous took the toolbox from Boxman, and then held the man's free hand with his own.

“Let's go.” Venomous called. The two quietly walked into the empty halls and started the trek down to the workshop.

They made it to the workshop.

Boxman let go of Venomous' hand and skipped forward. He made his way to the large work bench in the room. He put down his cowl and started to sort screws and pieces of metal that had come off the face piece.

Venomous walked over and put the toolbox on the workbench and watched Boxman tactfully sort the pieces on the table. Venomous hefted himself to sit on the edge of the workbench, out of the way of the man at work. Boxman glanced up at Venomous, blushing a bit seeing Venomous watch him intently, love and sweetness gracing his features.

Boxman shot his gaze down at the workbench, looking away so his face was covered by his hair.

“How long do you think the kids will be outside?” Boxman said as he started to get back to his organization.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe a few hours, knowing your bots maybe a few days.” Venomous chuckled, “They seem to like following the orders to just mess around and be kids.”

Boxman laughed a little. “I know, that's why I thought it would make Darrell feel better.” Boxman let out a loud sigh, he picked up a hammer and pulled out a bent piece of metal. He started to tamper it flat. “I don't think the hive mind can process that I was hurt, I just think it was scary that I was damaged.”

Venomous looked at Boxman quietly. “I think, somewhere, they know that you were injured.”

“But not on the same level as we understand it. They see themselves get damaged, hurt, and injured and it's nothing. They can just rebuild themselves. I don't think that they understand that we can't.” Boxman called.

“They started crying for you.” Venomous said bluntly. Boxman looked up at him. “They started to cry and panic. I think they understand more than you realize.”

Boxman looked back at the table. “Maybe....”

Venomous sighed as Boxman got back to tampering metal.

“It's been a long time since...” Boxman stopped hammering, “I took it off.” Venomous was quiet. “I was so young; I don't think anyone I know now knew me back then.” Boxman put down the hammer.

“It's okay, Boxy.” Venomous said. He put a hand on Boxman's shoulder.

“It's better now.” Boxman said, “I don't have to look at the faces of those assholes.” He slammed a fist into the table. Venomous pulled his hand off Boxman. “They are better off rotting.”

“I'm sorry.” Venomous said, not really knowing what else to say.

“Don't be sorry; they all got what they deserved from those idiots.” Boxman hissed. Boxman started going red.

“Hey, calm down, Boxy. It's okay.” Venomous hopped off the table and stepped towards Boxman. He put his hands on Boxman's face, trying to calm down the man. “It's okay.”

“It's okay now.” Boxman put a hand on Venomous' arm. He smiled up at Venomous.

“I'm glad.” Venomous said softly. “I only want you to be happy.” Venomous leaned down and planted a kiss on Boxman's cheek. It felt weird without the bite of cold from the man's cowl, but Venomous knew it would fluster up Boxman and he'd forget about what was troubling him.

“You're not like how villains used to be.” Boxman sighed. Venomous thought wrong about making Boxman forget.

“How so?” Venomous asked. Boxman looked at Venomous, then sighed.

“Do you want to sit down?” Boxman asked.

“Sure?” Venomous said softly. Boxman wasted no time sitting on the floor, leaning against the leg of the table. Venomous followed him, leaning against the other leg.

“I was a villain before Boxmore; I've been a villain since I can remember.” Boxman said quietly. “I wasn't a big time villain; I did it for the rush of throwing cakes at goody two shoes and taking my mind off things like school and my parents. But even back then, I wasn't taken seriously by other villains. I was just a naïve kid who jay walked and thought he was a big bad when all he was doing was stealing magazines and throwing pies at cops.” Boxman brought his knees to his chest. “Well maybe I was, but I was new at the game, and I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to prove myself too much. That's when I-”

~~~~~hi

Boxman hid in the bushes. He watched, waiting for his chance to strike. It was a classic face off: P.O.I.N.T. vs a group of ragtag villains. This week was three old timers and a newer face. Boxman knew if he could impress just one of them, he would be thrown into a new level of villainy, with respect and monetary gains larger than a few dime store magazines or even that car he'd gotten away with a few weeks earlier.

He saw a chance through the smoke: a hero on the ground! Boxman jumped out from behind the bushes and rushed into the dust cloud. He pulled his new invention off his back and aimed it at the hero on the ground.

“To bad we didn't get to know each other first, cat boy.” Boxman called. He primed the gun and aimed as it powered up.

“Well then let's introduce ourselves.” The hero jumped up and threw a hand at Boxman, who dipped out of the way. The hero gulped as he looked at his hand then to Boxman. He then smirked. “Seems I'm fighting a man without any abilities.”

“That's rude.” Boxman gasped. “Your fighting the genius known as Lad Boxman!” Boxman fired his gun at the hero, who dodged out of the way of a cake.

“Sweet gun! Any other toppings? I prefer chocolate frosting myself.” The hero called. Boxman laughed.

“That can be arranged, ala cart.” Boxman pulled a lever on the side of the gun and it started firing a powerful stream of brown, sweet frosting. The hero jumped out of the way of the barrage, but didn't get out unscaved. He wiped some frosting off his face.

“Sweet moves, but a bit weak with flavouring.” The hero smirked. He fired a laser at the feet of Boxman, who jumped out of the way in utter shock. He recocked the gun and fired again. The hero laughed as he dipped under the stream and jumped at Boxman, tackling the man.

Pinning Boxman to the ground, he smirked.

“The names Laserblast, Boxy, and it's been a real treat fighting you, but I have better things on my plate.” Laserblast called.

“Well, it has been a blast.” Boxman smiled a giant toothy smile and pulled a pie out of nowhere, smashing it into Laserblast's face. Laserblast yelled as Boxman kicked him off of himself. Boxman stood quickly and put a foot on Laserblast's chest, yelling in pure joy.

“I DID IT!” Boxman laughed happily.

“What the heck!” Boxman turned around to see an angry villain.

“I have defeated this hero in the name-” 

“He was mine!” The villain yelled.

“I-”

“How dare you!” The villain charged Boxman. Boxman didn't know what to do. He stumbled back a step and tripped over Laserblast. The villain aimed a powered up fist at Boxman and fired. Boxman screamed as the blast hit him directly.

Suddenly Laserblast stood up, the blast from the villain stopped suddenly. The Villain looked confused as Laserblast fired at them with a laser and then threw them up with an aura, throwing them across the battlefield. Laserblast now turned to the man who had defeated him moments before, now screaming in pain on the ground. Laserblast looked around and saw the battle still happening around him. He gulped and picked up the injured man, running from the dust cloud towards P.O.I.N.T Headquarters.

“Laserblast, where are you going!” Foxtail yelled, seeing the hero running away. Laserblast turned to her, the man still screaming in his arms.

“He's hurt! He needs help!” Laserblast yelled. Foxtail looked at Laserblast, then at the man in Laserblast's arms and the red stain forming on Laserblast's uniform.

“P.O.I.N.T! RETREAT!” Foxtail yelled. Laserblast turned and started running for the P.O.I.N.T building, along with Foxtail and Dr. Greyman. The villains left behind where confused but did know one thing. That was Boxman.

~~~~hi

Boxman was staring at the floor, knees still hugged to his body. He was shaking and teared up. Venomous watched Boxman, his face deep in thought as he watched the man finish spilling his heart out.

“I'm sorry, Boxy.” Venomous said softly.

“You don't have to be sorry; you did nothing wrong.” Boxman said. Venomous looked at the floor.

“But I did.” Venomous said quietly. He took a deep breath.

“You weren't there; you didn't do anything wrong. What could you have done?” Boxman said. Venomous looked straight at Boxman.

“But I was there.” Venomous said bluntly.

“No you weren't-”

“Boxy... I think it's time I told you something.” Venomous brought a hand to his face, picking at his chin for a minute before moving to bite his nails; it had been a long time.

“What is it, PV?” Boxman said. He scooted across the floor, seeing Venomous get emotional so suddenly.

“I was there. I was there, and I let you get hurt.” Venomous said. Boxman, scooting closer, gently took Venomous' hands, stopping the man from chewing his fingers.

“No you didn't, PV. It's okay.”

“It's not okay because I was so shocked about getting hit that I didn't get back up right away! And because of that you got shot!” Venomous yelled. Boxman stared at Venomous.

“But you-”

“I'm sorry, Boxy, but...” Venomous bit his lip, and closed his eyes. He looked away from Boxman. “I'm Laserblast.”

Boxman was agasp, staring at Venomous with wide eyes, his jaw cocked open and his pupil dilated.

“But- but Laserblast is dead.” Boxman said bluntly.

Venomous let out a pent up breath and gasped, trying to stay calm.

“I thought I didn't have enough power. I started making experiments, but my experiments were found out and thought to be the work of a villain. I went in to destroy my work, but I lost my powers instead. I escaped into a pipe before the final shrinkage of the lab. I was going to crawl back out when the last thing I ever wanted to hear came out of Spark's mouth. 'He wasn't strong enough,' she said. In that moment, I felt crushed. I decided I didn't need them. I would have rather been dead. I started work on getting my powers back, but I was never able to, and I turned myself into this.”

Venomous started to cry.

Boxman scooted closer to Venomous. He put an arm around Venomous. “I don't wish you died, and you did nothing wrong.” Boxman leaned his head on Venomous' shoulder.

“I just let you get shot!” Venomous called through a sob.

“It wasn't your fault; it was that stupid villain.” Boxman said quietly as he wrapped his other arm around Venomous and held him. “If it's any solace, thank you for saving an injured villain, and thank you for telling me.”

“I was a hero, a useless hero. I let the villain almost kill you.” Venomous called, still sobbing.

“It's okay, PV. You did nothing wrong, and I love you.” Boxman said quietly. He stroked Venomous' hair softly. “I love you for who you are now, and not who you used to be.”

“I think I need to tell you something else too....” Venomous said quietly.

“Whatever it is, it doesn't change anything between us, just like with who you used to be.” Boxman said quietly.

Venomous blinked some tears away. “Please, don't over react.” Venomous asked.

“I would never.” Boxman said calmly.

Venomous mulled on his words for a few heart beats.

“I'm...” Venomous gulped. “I am KO's dad.”

Boxman's head hit the table as he suddenly stood up.

“I know that it's a big shock, but-”

“No no no no no, it's nothing, I'm just being crazy! You being the father of the brat who- no no no I'm just being silly.” Boxman called. Venomous blinked.

“No you aren't-”

“Yes I AM!” Boxman yelled.

Venomous stared at Boxman quietly. Boxman brushed back his hair and gulped. He looked back at Venomous.

“Professor Venomous,” Boxman took Venomous' hands in his own, “I don't care who your kids are from past relationships, I don't care who you were when you were in your 20s, and I don't care about if your son is my mortal enemy. I love the you who is an intensely frightening and serious villain who took the time to get to know me and get past hating me like any other villain.”

Venomous' eyes teared up. “And I love the dashingly smart, quirky, and petty villain who used to throw cakes at me.”

Boxman smiled at Venomous and kissed his cheek. Venomous smiled back and pulled Boxman into a full kiss.

~~~~hi

Boxman laughed. Venomous looked up from the book he was reading. Boxman turned from his anvil and held up a new cowl. Venomous looked up and gasped a bit at the shiny new head piece. He was also gasping at the tired man with his sleeves rolled up, holding a hammer in his other hand with the stains of work covering him, but that was just because Venomous is mega gay.

“All finished, and I even fit in a new system for putting it on and taking it off with magnets instead of clips on the pins!” Boxman called. Venomous sat up and clapped.

Boxman smiled and adjusted himself, putting down the hammer he held the cowl in his hands, polishing the eye as a finishing touch.

“It looks wonderful!” Venomous called.

Boxman looked at the cowl before looking to Venomous. “Could I get a hand with putting it back on?” Boxman asked.

Venomous was still nervous about doing anything with the advanced robotics Boxman worked with, but he gulped and stood. “Of course, Boxy.” Venomous walked over. “What do you need?”

“Well even if the wires don't snap into place, they still need guidance.” Boxman said, he looked up at Venomous.

“I can do that,” Venomous smiled. Boxman nodded and held the cowl over his head. Venomous leaned down and put his hands on Boxman's cheeks before moving one under the cowl. He knew where the wires were now, carefully guiding wires to where they connected into Boxman's skin. He pulled his hand out as he finished the clips around the front. He smirked and wrapped his hand around the back of Boxman's head as he clipped the last clip in. He then pulled Boxman up to him, kissing him.

Venomous hissed as Boxman dropped his cowl, and it crushed his fingers.

“SORRY!” Boxman called, adjusting his cowl into place after Venomous pulled his hand free.

“No, I deserved that.” Venomous called, shaking the pain from his fingers.

Boxman blushed a bit as he pulled out a screw driver and started to screw the cowl back into his skin. “You, uh, intended well.” Boxman said. Venomous laughed a bit.

“I thought the gesture would be less chaotic.” Venomous sighed. Boxman smiled.

“I still loved the passion behind it.” Boxman laughed. He quickly continued with the screws, finishing off the deed quickly. He put down the screwdriver and skipped over to Venomous. “Well, maybe we should go retrieve the kids from outside.”

“Yes, I bet they are all tuckered out.” Venomous called. He took Boxman's hand, and the two started walking through the halls until-

“ERNESTO!”

“What, father?” 

An Ernesto turned around to look at the pair.

“You were supposed to be playing outside with your brothers and sisters!” Boxman yelled.

“I had a Roth IRA to calculate.” Ernesto called.

“THAT WAS NO-” Boxman coughed, “Whatever. Come on PV. Let's get the rest of the children.” Boxman glared at Ernesto as he pulled Venomous along, who was stifling giggling.

The two got to front door and smiled at each other. “Well, here it goes.” They opened the doors. There was about a millisecond before Every. Single. Darrell. Pounced. On. Boxman.

“DADDY, YOU'RE OKAY!!!!!!!!!1!!”

“Yes, yes, I'm fine babies, but please... GET OFF ME!” Boxman called. The Darrells all ignored him as he was crushed in a cuddle pile. “GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF-”

“Don't you Darrells have some machinery to move?” Venomous called.

“Yes, Daddy!” They yelled, running off into the factory followed by piles of other bots.

Boxman sat up; he held his head. “I need to stop getting head trauma.” He said blankly. Venomous giggled, smiling at Boxman.

“They were just worried.”

“They didn't have to run me over.”

“I'm hungry!” Fink yelled from the field outside Boxmore where the other kids were still playing tag.

“It's been a long day.” Venomous called.

“I guess that means we have to-” Boxman stood up and cleared his throat, “we have to have a family dinner!” Boxman yelled; the kids all started to cheer, rushing the front door and yelling happily for dinner.

“We don't have anything ready for dinner!” Venomous yelled suddenly, getting stressed.

“Oh, hush. I'll just pour a bunch of metal and oil in a loaf pan; they won't know.” Boxman called.

“What about Fink!?” Venomous called.

“Oh, yeah. I don't know; we can make her a sandwich.” Boxman shrugged. 

“She needs a balanced diet, Boxman!” Venomous yelled.

“She's, like, eight. Does she really need a balanced diet, sucker man?” Boxman said, smirking at Venomous deeply. Venomous went red.

“Well, she needs better than half baked attempts at nutrition, cake lad!”

The two started to bicker, closing the door to Boxmore.


End file.
